


you could touch it

by luvaffair



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mentions of public sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, exibicionist behaviour, fem boy xiaojun, mas basicamente o hendery se masturba vendo o xiaojun numa live, mentions of cumming inside, sou péssima com tags, xiaojun camboy, xiaojun exibicionista
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-14 21:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvaffair/pseuds/luvaffair
Summary: Não era segredo para ninguém que DeJun era um camboy.Ao menos, não era para o círculo de amigos do garoto.E Hendery nunca tinha parado para pensar muito sobre isso, até que XiaoJun o faz uma proposta.





	you could touch it

**Author's Note:**

> isso não tá betado, então perdoem qualquer erro!

Não era segredo para ninguém que DeJun era um camboy. 

Ao menos, não era para o círculo de amigos do garoto. 

Ele nunca teve vergonha de como ganhava seu sustento, e para falar a verdade, ele gostava muito de como conseguia o dinheiro de cada dia. Todos que foram estudar com ele no ensino médio sempre lembrarão quantas vezes o garoto já foi pego beijando meninos em público, ou fazendo outras coisas, coisas apropriadas para se fazer no particular. Mas ele gostava.

Gostava da atenção em cima deles. Dos olhares de seus colegas de turma, quando ele sabia que estavam falando de si. Gostava dos olhares de repreensão do diretor e de seus professores. Tudo aquilo só o deixava com mais vontade de fazer pior da próxima vez.

Quando descobriu que ele poderia ganhar dinheiro se filmando dando prazer a si mesmo, com estranhos o olhando, não conseguia pensar em uma forma melhor de vida. 

Um ano se passou, e as lives aconteciam quase todos os dias, exceto quando ele tinha provas muito complicadas e precisava estudar, ou quando adoecia, etc. Porém, seus seguidores cada vez mais ansiavam por uma companhia para Xiao. 

“Por que ele sempre faz lives sozinho?”

“Deveria fazer uma collab com outro camboy famoso.”

Comentários desse tipo não paravam de aparecer em sua homepage, e isso preocupava o chinês. 

Apesar de que não foi difícil encontrar uma solução.

—

Kunhang estava a sentar em seu banco favorito de seu café favorito, esperando DeJun chegar. Bebericava seu predileto, cappuccino de chocolate, quando seu amigo passou pela porta principal, sorrindo ao avistá-lo. 

— Já estava quase indo embora. - brincou, rindo em seguida quando o chinês mais novo sentou à mesa. 

— Foi mal mesmo. - se desculpou, logo em seguida pedindo uma bebida para si também. - Então, preciso falar com você sobre um bagulho sério. 

Hendery deixou a xícara em que bebia em cima da mesa, seus ouvidos atentos a cada palavra de seu acompanhante. 

— Diga.

— Preciso que você faça uma live comigo. 

Não é necessário dizer que, mesmo sem estar com nenhum líquido na boca, Hendery, ainda assim, se engasgou com a própria saliva. 

— 

Wong estava deitado em sua cama, aparentemente descansando, mas com sua mente a mil por hora. O pedido de DeJun rondando sua cabeça, ponderando sobre o que responderia para o maior. 

“Vai ser divertido, confia em mim.” Ora bolas, é claro que Hendery confiava no mais novo. Ele provavelmente conseguiria pular de um helicóptero, se tivesse o outro ao seu lado, então por que a resposta dessa pergunta era tão difícil de escolher. 

Os dois eram amigos desde o ensino fundamental, melhores amigos, para falar a verdade. E não poderiam negar que já se beijaram, uma vez ou outra, talvez pelo calor do momento, ou pelos hormônios a flor da pele. Mas desde que completaram vinte anos, as carícias pararam de vez, cada um em seu curso da faculdade, focando em seus próprios problemas. 

“Se você não estiver confortável com isso, não tem problema, ok? Não se sinta pressionado a dizer sim, por favor, Hendery.” Isso o acalmou, de verdade. Sabia que o garoto respeitaria sua decisão, então se não queria, por que não disse “não” logo de cara? No que estava pensando? 

Eis que o menino tem a brilhante ideia de ver o site de Xiao. Talvez ver um dos vídeos do garoto o ajudasse a decidir se estava preparado para se sentir tão exposto. Clicou em um dos videos grátis (a maioria você precisava pagar para assistir), e descansou o seu laptop em seu colo. 

“Meus amores, boa noite! Voltamos com mais uma live! Sentiram minha falta? Hahah, eu tenho certeza que sim.” Xiao começou. Em seu rosto, uma máscara rosa felpuda que impedia seus seguidores de identificá-lo, e usava uma lingerie rosa, a calcinha mal cobrindo seu membro mole. Kunhang sentiu sua respiração falhar ao perceber esse detalhe. 

“Hm, como querem que eu comece hoje? A live terá que ser curta pois tenho trabalhos a fazer.” Anunciou, finalizando com um biquinho triste. “Querem meu dildo rosinha? Hoje é o dia do rosa então!” Riu, sumindo um pouco da câmera para logo voltar com um pênis de borracha rosa, que coincidentemente, ou não, combinava com o conjunto e a máscara do garoto. 

Hendery pausou o vídeo por um segundo. Estava com medo do que viria. Medo de ver e nunca mais conseguir olhar para o amigo da mesma forma. Medo de como reagiria. Medo de ficar… duro, pensando em seu amigo.

O mais novo umedeceu os lábios, encarando o objeto em sua frente com desejo. Não tardou para começar a chupar devagarinho, pequenas lambidas também estavam presentes, e seu olhar sempre fixo na câmera. Kunhang começara a sentir sua cueca o apertando, e nem percebeu quando seu membro tremeu ao ver Xiao engolindo por completo o brinquedo. 

— Meu Deus. - Hendery soltou. 

Nunca teve dúvidas que DeJun era experiente, mas aquilo era de outro mundo. O jeito que a língua do mais novo lambuzava o brinquedo, barulhos molhados, apenas com a saliva do garoto, e como sempre, o olhar. 

Hendery se sentia quente, muito quente, e estavam no inverno. Se xingou mentalmente ao ver que precisava mesmo se tocar, se não, não aguentaria mais ver aquele vídeo. Sua mão deslizou para sua boxer, logo chegando ao seu membro ainda intocado e só metade duro.

Os movimentos da direita de Kunhang combinando com o ritmo da chupada de Xiao, o garoto agora que estocava sua própria boca com o brinquedo. Gemidos abafados eram ouvidos, e era possível ver o mais novo rebolando em sua própria cama, tentando algum tipo de fricção. 

Soltou um barulho frustrado quando o chinês na tela retirou o pênis falso da boca, revelando o quão vermelho seus lábios estavam, e quanta saliva estava em seu queixo. Estava uma bagunça, e Hendery gostava do que via.

“Ah, eu gosto tanto desse brinquedo, mas ele nunca irá me satisfazer como você sabe fazer, né?” Estremeceu ao ouvir as palavras de DeJun, fechando os olhos, tentando imaginar que ele estava ao seu lado. 

Com os olhos fechados, Kunhang não viu quando a câmera foi posicionada em meio as pernas abertas de Xiao, que retirava sua calcinha, melada de pré-gozo. Também não viu o garoto lambuzando o mesmo brinquedo com lubrificante. E quando abriu os olhos, a primeira visão que teve foi do membro do menino, vermelho e duro, pedindo para ser tocado, mas nem foi atendido. 

“Não se preocupe comigo, okay? Me toquei antes de você chegar para poder te ter dentro de mim logo.” DeJun provocava sua própria entrada, a ponta do dildo molhando todo envolta. O mais novo alinhou o objeto, e lentamente, o enfiou. A câmera dando uma visão privilegiada da entrada engolindo-o de pouco a pouco. A boca de Hendery estava salivando e os movimentos de vai-e-vem em seu membro começando a se intensificar.

“A-ah, amor, você é tão bom dentro de mim. Por favor, eu quero mais. Me foda, por favor.” Xiao choramingava, completamente submerso no roleplay da live. Quando se sentiu pronto, começou a enfiar o brinquedo dentro de si. Fodendo a si mesmo com vigor, gemendo a cada estocada forte que dava. 

Hendery não estava diferente. Seus olhos vidrados na tela de seu computador, seus movimentos acelerando cada vez mais. Suava mas não ligava, em sua cabeça, apenas o nome de Xiao DeJun passava. Pensava em como o foderia na frente de todos, queria deixar os seguidores do mais novo com inveja, pois só Kunhang podia ter aquela bunda para si. 

“Eu estou tão perto, por favor, mais, mais.” DeJun gemia cada vez mais alto, sua voz, normalmente grossa, estava mais fina. Gritou quando sentiu o brinquedo chegar seu ponto predileto, a intensidade agora aumentando, e os gemidos e arfadas cada vez mais frequentes. 

“Por favor, goza dentro, hm? Me enche, por favor, eu quero sentir seu gozo dentro de mim.” Com essa frase, o próprio Xiao chegou em seu ápice, sujando seu peitoral e um pouco de seu queixo. E não demorou para Hendery chegar lá também, sua mão agora melada de seu próprio prazer. 

Xiao desabou, levando alguns minutos para se recuperar e voltar a mostrar seu rosto, ainda sujo na câmera. 

“Aproveitaram a live de hoje, amores? Eu espero que sim!” DeJun agradeceu ao seus patrocinadores, e anunciou que a calcinha que estava usando seria vendida para quem desse mais dinheiro para ele naquela noite. Não demorou para que o dinheiro viesse, um usuário sendo o grande sortudo. “Obrigado por assistirem, e obrigado por estarem comigo! Boa noite!” E com isso, desligou a live. 

—

“Alô? Hendery?”

— DeJun, eu aceito seu pedido.

**Author's Note:**

> err, espero que tenham gostado da minha primeira fic para o fictober 2019! é a minha primeira vez fazendo um smut assim, então estou insegura, mas a. 
> 
> meu tt: @99sleesmrk


End file.
